In teleoperation, visual depth information may be critical. Several possible approaches to providing this depth information are available, including multiple camera television systems, stereo camera television systems, and video graphic systems.
Stereo camera television systems provide depth information by presenting the views of two horizontally separated television cameras, one to each eye. This technique is often called 3-D binocular image presentation. Video graphic systems can provide depth information through a variety of techniques including monocular depth labeling by color, brightness, perspective, occlusion, etc., as well as traditional 3-D binocular image presentation. Multiple camera television systems provide depth information by providing several views of the workspace.
In most systems, camera mobility is desirable. However, moving cameras can confuse the operator. Therefore, it is desirable for the operator to know at all times the location of each camera. The operator may also need to know the location and power of all light sources. Providing such information can be cumbersome and increase operator workload.
Recent advances in video graphics open new possibilities for addressing these and other problems. When using a system with, for example, robot arms or a remotely operated vehicle, hand controllers, movable television cameras and perhaps lighting elements and a voice command recognition system to control the system, both trained and untrained operators may be able to achieve enhanced performance with the aid of video graphics. The present invention concerns a combination of one or more video monitors, one or more television cameras, and video graphics which provide camera and lighting information to the operator in a manner designed to enhance operator performance in teleoperation.